


Winter Paradise

by h_itoshi



Category: Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: Accidentally crashing into a hot guy because you can't ski, M/M, Skiing, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 14:51:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5544065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h_itoshi/pseuds/h_itoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Look out!" Tamamori shouts, and Fujigaya turns just in time to see him ram straight into a guy on a snowboard wearing a sky blue jacket and knock him to the ground, Tamamori's skis crossed in the front as he barely catches himself from falling on top of the guy by remembering he has poles. "Shit sorry!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> How I've struggled with this. I started when I went on a skiing trip with my classmates (in like March heh), and figured that someone crashing into a random pretty guy is a great way for two groups of friends to meet. And yes, I membercolour-coded their outfits so what.

Snow is amazing, Fujigaya thinks. It sparkles white like an ocean in the morning sun, the fresh snow from tonight like clear white rivers between the more creamy islands from earlier this winter.

"It's so beautiful." He says out loud, and Yokoo agrees from one side and Miyata from the other.

"It really is." Tamamori adds from furthest away, putting his phone that just snapped a picture back in his pocket before putting his glove back on. "Can't believe I've never been this far north before."

"Happy you wanted to come this time." Miyata grins, and Tamamori shoves at him with his pole, nearly dropping the other one in the process.

"Careful Tama-chan." Yokoo scolds, looking down the 15 metres to a steep off-piste area below. "You wouldn't want to go down there and get it."

Tamamori looks down and then makes a face. "I'd make one of you guys go get it."

Fujigaya just grins and leans both arms on the protective bar of the chairlift. He's really happy they could all go, his best friends from high school, even though Tamamori's new to both snow and skiing and Miyata's just decent with his snowboard. It's fun going with them, and even though he'd like to ride some harder pistes, taking green ones gives him time to work on his technique, and a good laugh every time Tamamori falls over. He glances down at his rented snowboard, black with some colourful swirls, thinking that he's already pretty familiar with it, but can't help but wish he did this often enough to make it worth buying his own.

"Are we getting off here or are we going to the top?" Yokoo asks as they're approaching the first stop of the lift.

Miyata starts fumbling with his pockets for the piste map, but Fujigaya decides. "All the way up."

"Okay." Yokoo shrugs, and Tamamori's busy looking down at people below heading for the off-piste area they just passed with wonder in his eyes. He's tall and pretty clumsy himself, having fallen over from crossing his skis or letting his legs part too much several times already, and Fujigaya's just happy Yokoo's the skiing coach and not him. Fujigaya's patient, but not that patient.

The lift slows down and runs through the wheel thingies as they reach the first stop, and Fujigaya feels the edge of his snowboard scrape against the snow when they pass the exit space.

"Wow." Miyata says as the lift turns 90 degrees and continues up. The view is a lot clearer from here, a tiny village down there on their right side and another mountain towering further away in the distance, the tree line obvious and the rest covered in white that reflects the sunlight to a beautiful blue sky.

"Yeah." Fujigaya can't help but grin, and again, he gets this feeling of how amazing this is. It feels like he belongs here, covered in warm clothes to face the fresh cold air, not at home in Tokyo and the busy store he works in.

"We were really lucky with the weather, weren't we?" Yokoo says, absentmindedly slapping his skis together to get rid of some snow, revealing the black and red brand logo.

“Yeah.” Tamamori agrees enthusiastically, now that there are no “crazy fuckers” beneath him that tries to kill themselves in the black slopes. “I might even get a tan.”

“Figures that's all you care about.” Miyata teases, and Fujigaya laughs, happy that they so easily fall into their high school jargon even though it's been way too long since they all hung out together.

“Tama let your skis down.” Yokoo says in his motherly voice since they're approaching the top and Tamamori's had trouble getting out of the lift before.

“Oh.” Tamamori agrees and starts fumbling with his skis while Miyata just affectionately at him.

Fujigaya nudges him and takes his own snowboard off the footrest. “You too loverboy, don't get distracted.”

It's all a good joke how Miyata's flirting with Tamamori, but it's fun and it makes Tamamori blush even after Miyata got himself a pretty girlfriend who's almost as otaku as he is.

Miyata just laughs and does as he's told, and they lift the protective bar when they're sure Tamamori's not tangled in something.

“We're heading right okay?” Yokoo says, mostly to Tamamori but Fujigaya rolls his eyes anyway as they reach the exiting area.

“Yes mom.” He says before rising and sliding down the tiny hill and stops a little further away, and hears Yokoo and Miyata follow him. But then there's a sound they don't want to hear.

“Look out!” Tamamori shouts, and Fujigaya turns just in time to see him ram straight into a guy on a snowboard wearing a sky blue jacket and knock him to the ground, Tamamori's skis crossed in the front as he barely catches himself from falling on top of the guy by remembering he has poles. “Shit shit sorry!”

Fujigaya easily makes his way over again followed by the other two, and the guy on the ground sits up on his knees in a way that tells Fujigaya he's not very experienced, looking a little shaken but okay.

“Watch where you're going!” There's a fierce voice snapping to Tamamori, and Fujigaya looks up at the guy standing next to the one on the ground, and can't really look away. He's on a snowboard too, but everything about him, from the posture to the attitude to the outfit consisting of a long green jacket and patterned pants shouts that he knows what he's doing. He's got dark wisps of hair in his face and a tiny mole under his eye, and he glares at Tamamori with a fervour that makes Fujigaya want to protect him.

“Hey, he's a beginner, it's not his fault.” Fujigaya says without really thinking, and the guy turns to glare at him instead while Tamamori keeps muttering apologies and tries to get his skis straight again.

“It doesn't matter, if he can't handle people he shouldn't be around them!” The guy snaps, and Fujigaya's hackles rise.

“No no, I'm fine, I'm fine!” The one on the ground says, obviously seeing the fight about to break out, and his large brown eyes are worried. The two of them probably aren't any older than Fujigaya and the others, but the one on the ground seems somehow younger.

“Nika, cut it out, the guy said sorry.” There's suddenly a shorter man in a red jacket and twintip skis laying a gloved hand on the angry guy's green-clad shoulder with a lazy smirk.

The fierce dark eyes narrow a little as he shrugs off the hand, but he stays quiet.

Tamamori's still apologizing even though he's gotten Yokoo's help now to untangle himself, but Fujigaya barely hears it as he's busy having a staredown with the guy, determined not to loose even though he has no idea why, but he's not looking away from those dark eyes first.

“I'm new too I know how hard it is.” The young one on the ground rambles as much as Tamamori. “The first time I was taking a drag lift I fell more than the tiny kids it was so embarrassing.”

“Nika.” The short guy on skis nudges the dark haired one again, this time with a firmer voice, and Fujigaya gets the sense of a beast about to strike just before the other turns his gaze away and Fujigaya can suddenly breathe again.

“Nika, will you help me back up?” The one on the ground asks, and the angry guy quickly reaches an arm down to help tugging him up. He keeps talking to Tamamori even as he's pulled up, clinging to the one in the green jacket as if his life depended on it. “I'm Senga by the way, what's your name? How long have you been skiing?”

Tamamori barely has time to answer before the green one interrupts. “We should get going.”

“Oh.” Senga's eyes widen as he glances at his friend, and Tamamori manages to get his name and another sorry out. Senga smiles, a stunning sunshine smile and Fujigaya can practically see Tamamori's heart swell. “Nice to meet you.”

“C'mon.” The angry guy mutters and drags his friend with him as he starts moving. “He knocked you down, remember?”

Senga just smiles and looks at Tamamori for a few moments too long. “Bye.”

The short guy in red just looks after his friends and then at Fujigaya with a shrug. “Sorry 'bout that.”

And then he's turned and followed the two on snowboard, shoving at the green one fastening his bindings and gets a directed punch back that he only laughs at. Fujigaya stands and watches as the trio heads for a red slope, and he kind of wants to see how good they are.

But Tamamori distracts him by nearly pushing himself over Fujigaya's snowboard as he tries to approach, and his face is a little stunned with a hint of pink that isn't from the cold. “... Wasn't he really cute?”

“Tama-chan. _You're_ really easy.” Fujigaya smirks, shoving him back enough so that he can direct himself away from Fujigaya's snowboard. Tamamori is pretty easy, falls in and out of love as often as he changes favourite colour, but it's charming because it's him.

“But he was!” Tamamori says stubbornly, and doesn't let up until Miyata starts asking him whether Tamamori's going to cheat on him and Yokoo breaks it up by herding them towards the green slope they're taking.

Fujigaya slides to a stop at the bottom of the slope after a careful slalom between kids about half a meter tall, and sits down since it's the easiest and Tamamori's going to take a while. Miyata comes in right after him with a grin on his lips as he moves his ski goggles onto his helmet and squints up the slope.

“Tama-chan's getting better, isn't he?” He comments, and Fujigaya tilts his head, watching Tamamori stemming his way down about halfway down the slope. Yokoo's leaning against his poles another ten metres down, patiently waiting.

“... How many times did he fall this time?”

“Only once yet.” Miyata answers, and Fujigaya nods in approval.

“I guess he is.”

Miyata laughs, easily hearing through Fujigaya's attempt at a positive tone. “I'll take care of him after lunch so you and Watta can do something else than greens okay?”

“Really?” Fujigaya turns to look at him in honest gratitude, because even if he does enjoy hanging out with them, he'd like to use his lift ticket to the extent he paid for it.

“Of course.” Miyata just smiles, giving Fujigaya a soft look that indicates that he's a bit stupid. “We'll just go home and have hot chocolate without you lunatics.”

“Whatever.” Fujigaya can't help but smile back, since it's Miyata and you're never angry with Miyata, and watches Tamamori fall over again. “... So is lunch soon or what?”

An hour later, it's definitely lunchtime since Tamamori's whining about hurting everywhere and Yokoo's patience is wearing down just a little, and they quickly decide on the nearest restaurant halfway down the large slope closest to the village.

“I can't walk.” Tamamori complains as he finally gets to take off his skis and set his feet on the ground, only that the boots prevent him from walking normally.

“You can unbuckle them when you've sat down.” Miyata comforts and guides Tamamori inside, and Yokoo removes his helmet and looks at Fujigaya with tired eyes.

“I'm not sure I can do this much longer today.” He confesses, and Fujigaya smiles and fixes Yokoo's hair a little before they head inside too.

“It's okay, Miyacchi said he's taking Tama after lunch.” Fujigaya says as he takes his own helmet off and unzips his black jacket, hand immediately going to his hair to style it into decency.

“Really?” Yokoo says, and Fujigaya laughs as it's the exact reaction he had himself. “That's great.”

“What's great?” Miyata asks as they've come close enough to be within hearing distance, but he seems more interested in the board displaying the menu than them.

“Your mother.” Fujigaya easily retorts and Miyata just shrugs.

“What are you getting?” He asks instead. “A salad?”

“Shut up, I'm having fries and beer.” Fujigaya snorts, since diet is the last thing on his mind on vacation.

“I'm proud of you Taisuke.” Yokoo clasps his shoulder and Fujigaya just rolls his eyes and tells him to order already.

They sit down at a table close to the door leading out into the sun, but they all agree they've been outside enough already and should sit inside.

“Ugh. How can you guys think this is fun.” Tamamori sighs as he reaches down under the table to ease the buckles on his ski boots.

“You do too though, you're just whining.” Miyata says softly, setting his helmet on the windowsill after moving a plant slightly.

“Maybe.” Tamamori mutters, but then Yokoo nudges him and gives a pointed glance across the room, lowering his voice.

“You'd never have knocked over a certain cute guy if you weren't here.”

Tamamori's and Fujigaya's heads swivel around in the least subtle way possible, and Yokoo growls at them not to be fucking obvious.

Actually, Fujigaya's surprised Yokoo recognized the trio they literally bumped into earlier this morning, since their jackets are on the backs of their chairs and there are no helmets or goggles or scarves covering their faces, but it's definitely them.

The cute guy, Senga, is chatting happily while the red guy, whose hair is short and brown and sticking up in ten different directions, listens. The angry one, Nika, sits opposite them stealing Senga's fries, his cheeks flushed in the way they get after being out in the cold, wisps of dark hair still in his face, but he looks a lot prettier now that he's not glaring.

“Oh my god!” Tamamori mutters and looks away with a blush even though their obvious staring clearly wasn't noticed.

Miyata grins at him, and then turns to give Fujigaya a knowing glance that he doesn't understand at all.

“What?” Fujigaya frowns, but Miyata just shrugs and looks at Tamamori again, and Fujigaya quickly fumbles his phone out of the pocket of his dark magenta pants to check his mails, but he can't help fixing his hair a little more.

Their food arrives, and Fujigaya focuses on eating rather than glancing at the three at the table across the room, but he happens to look another few times, eyes drawn to the dark-haired one as soon as he forgets to think about something else.

Tamamori seems to have the same problem, but since he's a lot more obvious than Fujigaya, he's the one getting bullied.

“Is he really that pretty Tama-chan?” Yokoo asks, grinning, as Tamamori again spaces out from the conversation to look at Senga being bullied by his friends, clearly objecting to whatever they accuse him of.

“Can't you see that?” Tamamori hisses, and nearly knocks his water glass over when gesturing over the table. “Look at his curly hair and large eyes and if that isn't a hot body in that thermal underwear, I'm 160 centimetres tall!”

Fujigaya sneaks a glance over, and he has to agree that he does look pretty well built in that tight black shirt he's sitting in, especially his arms. Then he gapes a little as Senga rises, and leans over the table to kiss the dark-haired guy's cheek, before taking his empty glass and leaves the table. Fujigaya's eyes narrow and he can tell Tamamori's not looking since he doesn't react at all, but the dark-haired guy just grumbles something before continuing talking to the red one, who's taken over the task of finishing Senga's food.

Fujigaya's so busy looking at them that he jumps half a metre when suddenly there's a voice just a metre from him.

“Hello there.”

He quickly looks up to see Senga, who seems to just have stopped on his way past them when he recognized them, a surprised expression on his face.

“Aren't you the guy who crashed into me this morning?” He asks, but there's nothing hostile in his voice as he looks at Tamamori, and a small smile breaks out on his face when Tamamori blushes and stutters a yes. “Tamamori, was it?”

“Ehm, yeah.” Tamamori agrees, and Fujigaya can hardly hide his smile at how lost Tamamori looks. “Sorry, again.”

“No worries, I'm fine.” Senga smiles again, and looks around at the rest of them, gaze lingering on Fujigaya for a second too long and Fujigaya shifts. “Look, sorry about my friend earlier, he's a little worried about me since I'm new, and he tends to overreact.”

“It's okay.” Miyata says, easygoing as usual, but Senga glances at Fujigaya again, and there's something about the look in his eyes that makes Fujigaya shift once more. “No hard feelings anywhere. Have you been here long?”

“No we just arrived yesterday, and it's my second time ever on a snowboard so...” Senga smiles, looking a little embarrassed. “My friends are really good though.”

It's a good excuse to look over, so Fujigaya does, and sees both of them sitting and watching Senga talk to them, talking quietly between the two of them and sharing the last few pieces of Senga's food. Fujigaya's eyes meet the dark-haired one's for a second and his blood heats the slightest, so he quickly turns back.

“And this is Fujigaya.” Miyata says and shoves Fujigaya's shoulder, clearly finishing an introduction round Fujigaya's completely missed. “Who are your friends?”

“Oh.” Senga says and turns enough to glance at them, smiling widely as the dark-haired raises an eyebrow in question at him. “The one who yelled at you is Nikaido and the other is Kitayama.”

“Nice to meet you.” Yokoo says politely, and Senga smiles, shifting his weight a little.

“You too.” He says, eyes lingering on Tamamori for a moment before he takes a step back, intending that he's leaving. “I'll see you at the After Ski right?”

“Uhm, actually...” Yokoo starts, since they hadn't planned on going at all, but Tamamori elbows him.

“Sure.” He smiles, and Yokoo rolls his eyes.

“Yay.” Senga says cutely, and then waves his hand in goodbye and leaves to refill his glass.

“We're going.” Tamamori says as soon as Senga's out of hearing distance. “I have a chance, right?”

“Unless that's his boyfriend.” Fujigaya has to get the thought out, and Tamamori's eyes widen and he turns to look at Nikaido and Kitayama.

“Who?” Tamamori asks, alarmed.

“He kissed that Nikaido guy's cheek when he left.” Fujigaya says, going for casual but Yokoo's look tells him he fails and he quickly busies himself with eating his now rather cold food.

“No way.” Tamamori frowns, glancing over at Nikaido. “Just no, they clearly don't have the right chemistry.”

Fujigaya just rolls his eyes and tries to focus on his food and Tamamori's panic at realizing he doesn't have any hot clothes with him, but when the trio gets up to leave, he watches Nikaido zip up his jacket and grab his stuff, and meets his eyes when they walk past and Senga gives a soft wave at them, and he might want to go to that After Ski himself.

He looks out the window when they've left, and after a few minutes he sees them in the slope, clearly discussing where they're going, but when they finally head down, Fujigaya almost has to admit to that Nikaido guy being better than himself.

After an afternoon of racing down red and black slopes the fastest he could with Yokoo, Fujigaya's not as interested in going to the After Ski after all. He lies across the small couch in he living room of the apartment they're renting, watching some version of The Real Housewives because he can't make himself lift his arm to grab the remote, and Yokoo sits in the couch with Fujigaya's legs in his lap so he's just as handicapped.

“Here.” Miyata says suddenly, setting two steaming cups down on the table before the couch.

He's been doing something in the kitchen with Tamamori for the past fifteen minutes which has kept Yokoo on edge, probably worrying about them setting the kitchen on fire, but Fujigaya just turns his head enough to smile at Miyata because he'll take anything that he doesn't have to make himself.

“What is it?” Yokoo asks, trying to lean forward, but Fujigaya's not moving an inch.

“Chocorome!” Tamamori says proudly as he exits the kitchen area with a mug himself. He's showered, his hair a little moist and messy still, wearing sweatpants and a T-shirt. It looks so comfortable Fujigaya almost wants to rise and shower too, but just almost.

“Choco-what?” Yokoo laughs, and makes an effort to shove Fujigaya's legs from his lap and lean forward. Fujigaya whines but sits up when his feet unceremoniously hit the floor.

“Chocorome!” Tamamori repeats, but he tilts his head as if Yokoo should know what it is. “Hot chocolate and rome.”

“Rome?” Fujigaya asks, but leans forward to grab the cup intended for him, and when he smells it he knows what Tamamori means and can't help but laugh. “Rum?”

“I call it what I want, I made it.” Tamamori frowns. “Now shut up and drink it.”

Fujigaya does take a sip even though it's hot, and his eyes widen at how strong it is. “Wow, is it like half rum half chocolate?”

“Nah, I just thought you needed a little extra to get you more pliable.” Tamamori grins slyly and Fujigaya raises an eyebrow, unimpressed. “You should shower soon, we're leaving after dinner.”

“Do we have to?” Fujigaya asks, whining, but only because he knows Tamamori's going to force him no matter how much he protests.

“Of course we have to, it's been way too long since I got laid and that guy is _cute_.” Tamamori says firmly, as determined as he ever gets, and folds his long legs underneath himself to sit on the floor on the opposite side of the table.

Fujigaya wrinkles his nose and he's about to tell Tamamori that's too much information, even though he doesn't think so at all, but Yokoo precedes him.

“Tama, nobody cares about how often you get laid.” He makes a face, but then sips his chocolate, which definitely seems to have less booze than Fujigaya's.

“Gaya cares.” Tamamori shrugs, and Fujigaya opens his mouth to protest, but Tamamori keeps talking. “I have an extra pair of jeans, so pants are okay, but I really don't have anything to wear on top, does anyone have anything?”

Fujigaya mentally rakes through his own bag, but he doesn't think he's even got enough to dress himself decently. “Yokoo's probably got something. Who cares what you wear anyway, he was attracted to you when you looked like the michelin man.”

“Watta~?” Tamamori smiles sweetly at Yokoo, and Fujigaya just laughs as he continues drinking the rum with chocolate Tamamori made for him, figuring it can't be too bad.

When he nearly faints in the shower after drinking it though, he decides that Tamamori must have forgotten (repressed) Fujigaya's alcohol tolerance before eating.

When he exits the shower he feels warm and fuzzy from both the rum and the hot water and well exercised muscles, and he slips into a pair of pyjamas pants and a loose T-shirt that feel like heaven after having worn tight thermal underwear all day.

Yokoo's cooking, Fujigaya can tell even from the smell while he gets dressed in the room they share, and when he enters the kitchen he's so hungry he could eat anything.

Yokoo's stirring some stew that is perceived as delicious by every single one of Fujigaya's senses, Miyata washes up and Tamamori sits on the counter, talking and being in the way.

“Watta...” Fujigaya wraps his arms around Yokoo's waist from behind, snuggling close to him and leans his cheek on Yokoo's shoulder. “You cook the best things.”

Fujigaya can feel Yokoo laugh. “You didn't even taste it yet. Are you already drunk Taisuke?”

“Maybe a little.” Fujigaya agrees, and Tamamori snorts.

“Lightweight.” Yokoo says, but there's a smile in his voice.

“What?! Do you know what Tama made me drink, Tama-chan, tell him!” Fujigaya objects, but Tamamori just laughs and dodges a slap.

The food is as good as Fujigaya expected, of course, it's Yokoo's food, and he keeps his slightly tipsy state with the help of some wine. Tamamori easily gets to the same point, and they end up giggling together across the table while Miyata and Yokoo just grin and ask them if they really should go out.

“Of course we should!” Tamamori says around a mouthful of food. “There are hot guys! You straight people, you don't get this!”

Fujigaya laughs at their expressions because it's not often Tamamori plays the sexuality card and they both look a little taken aback.

“You are coming too you know.” Fujigaya looks pointedly at the both of them, immediately stopping their protests about tired and girlfriend with a raised hand. “There are girls there too, Watta, you might get some. And Miyacchi can't be home alone and besides you can always make your girlfriend pleasantly jealous. And look after Tama in case he's turned down.”

“I will _not_ be.” Tamamori protests, while Yokoo sighs and whines that now he has to take a shower too.

Fujigaya asks if he wants help, but Yokoo just rolls his eyes and leaves the table.

Miyata sits smiling softly. “Guys. I love you guys.”

“We love you too.” Fujigaya and Tamamori agree, and then flirt their way into having Miyata do the rest of the dishes too.

Tamamori's gotten to borrow a plain white shirt from Yokoo, but when you're Tamamori Yuta, it's difficult to look bad in anything. Still, Tamamori's before the mirror in the hallway and anxiously taking in his looks from several angles.

“Is this okay?” He wonders out loud, and three voices reassure him at once, but he doesn't seem to be listening.

“At least you're still open to communication when you're crushing.” Miyata nudges Fujigaya's side just when he's busy tugging the dark T-shirt over his head, making Fujigaya yelp.

“I'm not crushing!” He protests, but Miyata just grins and says yeah right, denial is the first phase of liking someone, and Fujigaya grabs a pillow to hit him with.

Miyata laughs and Yokoo tells them to cut it out over the sound of the hairdryer, but Fujigaya whacks Miyata once more, because he thinks it actually does something with Miyata's hair. And it's fun.

Eventually, an hour later than planned they're ready to leave, tumbling out into the freezing night and everyone shivers despite their fluffy jackets. Tamamori complains mostly about the cold, and Yokoo tells him he doesn't have enough subcutaneous fat, while Miyata just says he could have worn a hat.

“But that would mess up my hair!” Tamamori explains, gesturing so wide he almost slips and fall on the snow, and Fujigaya can't do anything but laugh.

The After Ski has a familiar sense of club with it's flashing lights, beating music and smoky air, but still there's something that's not club at all, Fujigaya thinks as they enter the building and leave their jackets. The interior is very mountain lodge, with dark wood and a fireplace, furs and hunting stuff on the walls. There's also something about the atmosphere that feels more like fresh winter, maybe having something to do with the windows where you can see the snow that is ten times more than Tokyo ever gets.

“Come on let's search for our men!” Tamamori cheers, grabbing Fujigaya's arm. “Without looking like we are!”

“Does that mean drinks at the bar?” Fujigaya asks hopefully, and Tamamori's arm sneak around his shoulders instead.

“Yes!” He answers fiercely, squeezing Fujigaya's shoulder. “You are my best gay friend Gaya, thanks for understanding me.”

“Hey!” Miyata breaks in as all he presumably hears is 'best friend', but Tamamori points towards the bar and they all head over there.

“Shouldn't we get a table?” Yokoo asks, but Tamamori easily explains to him that a table is not as obvious as the bar when you want to be noticed, since you have to come to the bar eventually. Yokoo's not impressed. “But there's four of us!”

“Shush.” Tamamori tells him and then orders a Cosmopolitan without even having to think. He sees Miyata's raised eyebrow. “What? You have to make it obvious that you're gay or there will be girls.”

Fujigaya thinks that sounds really wise and hurries to order a piña colada with a sparkly decoration.

Yokoo just rolls his eyes and orders beer for him and Miyata.

The girly drinks clearly doesn't stop girls from coming though, and after Tamamori's told off a second girl and Fujigaya his first, he turns to Fujigaya with a sigh. “Just come closer and be my boyfriend okay?”

Fujigaya shrugs and leans closer to Tamamori, it's not like it's the first time they've done it, and he's about to slip a hand into his when Yokoo leans over with a pointed raised eyebrow. “I don't think that'll be necessary.”

It takes Tamamori two seconds to locate Senga approaching the bar before he's shoved Fujigaya away again so roughly Yokoo has to catch him and Fujigaya frowns. Then he sees that Senga's not alone and quickly sits up to fix his hair and look like he doesn't care about anything.

Tamamori says something to him, but Fujigaya's sure it's just some bullshit to make it look like they're in a conversation and so he just smiles back and tries not to look at the trio approaching.

He fails, of course, and he sees the exact moment Senga notices them, his eyes widening with a spark of recognition and then a smile spreads on his lips.

Fujigaya quickly focuses on Tamamori again, and pretends to be surprised when Senga's close enough to talk to them.

“Hey!” He grins widely, and both Tamamori and Fujigaya turn to look at him at the same time. “Almost thought you decided not to come.”

Tamamori grins back. “Fashionably late is all.”

Senga smiles and eyes Tamamori appreciatively once. “... Wanna dance?”

Tamamori is definitely not a dancer, he's more of a get-tangled-in-everything-and-fall-er, but he would probably agree to anything Senga asked right now, brown curls styled softly and a low neckline on his black shirt, and so he's off the chair in barely seconds.

Fujigaya doesn't really dare looking at Nikaido for another moment as there's an embarrassing silence once the two has left.

Then Kitayama, the shorter guy who'd worn red, breaks the silence effectively enough to be a professional. “And so the lovebirds are off. Is he that one for you guys too, kind of a slut but he's really sweet and you can't help but love him anyway?”

Kitayama sits down between Yokoo and Miyata with his beer and looks at them expectantly until Miyata answers with a soft smile and starts talking about Tamamori.

“Hey.” A voice suddenly says next to Fujigaya and he can't avoid it anymore, turning to look at Nikaido and again he's unable to look at anything else. He doesn't wear anything special, a dark T-shirt and blue jeans, dark bangs a little fluffy like he can't keep from running his hands through them, but he looks so damn good. “Sorry about this morning.”

He looks like it's a pain saying sorry, and so Fujigaya shrugs a shoulder. “No big deal. I've heard worse.”

“I guess.” Nikaido says, shrugging as well before leaning against the bar counter with a hint of a smile as he looks at Fujigaya for a few seconds too long before changing the subject. “Are you good? With the snowboard?”

The explaining question takes another second too long to arrive for Fujigaya not to think of completely different things than snowboarding, but then easily gets a conversation going with Nikaido about slopes and techniques and that they should really try the snow park together. Apparently Nikaido and Kitayama would go, but they feel bad about leaving Senga since he's just a beginner, and Fujigaya relates with Tamamori's skills and how Yokoo and Miyata aren't that interested in jumping and tricks.

It's easy talking to him, and even though he has a pretty loud dorky laugh and says a few rather stupid things, there's that smouldering look in his eyes that never quite goes away and keeps Fujigaya locked to them like it's magnetism. That's probably how he finds himself on the dancefloor downstairs after another drink and a few shots, still looking at those eyes as he rolls his hips in the way he tries not to do anymore.

But Nikaido obviously likes it, so much that Fujigaya keeps doing it anyway, until Nikaido's so close he grabs Fujigaya's hips and his lips are against Fujigaya's ear.

“Wanna go somewhere?” He asks loud enough to be heard over the music, and Fujigaya shivers.

“I'd like that.” He agrees, more than interested in that firm warm body pressing against his. “Where?”

“We promised the room to Senga unfortunately.” Nikaido laughs a little against Fujigaya's ear and it's so hot Fujigaya shivers again.

“Yeah I don't think our place is very good either.” He says reluctantly after giving Yokoo and Miyata a thought and decides to spare them.

Nikaido shrugs, hands still firm on Fujigaya's hips. “We'll just have to deal with what we have then I guess.”

Suddenly Nikaido's stepped back and grabbed Fujigaya's wrist instead, and honestly Fujigaya's drunk enough to be a little disorientated by that, and doesn't realize he's being pulled along towards the bathrooms until he sees the signs.

“Seriously?” He asks, but Nikaido obviously can't hear him, and to be honest, he doesn't care too much. He doesn't know anyone here anyway.

Fujigaya laughs a little as they step inside the well lit bathroom, that is actually pretty hygienic, and Nikaido glances into the long mirror and fixes his hair, still a firm grip on Fujigaya's wrist.

Thankfully the place is empty right now aside from a locked stall, and Nikaido drags Fujigaya with him inside the one furthest away and locks the door with a mischievous grin.

“I don't have sex in bathrooms.” Fujigaya says just to have that pointed out, but Nikaido's grin just widens as his hand slips into Fujigaya's hair to guide him in for a kiss.

It's a demanding kiss, hot and fierce like Nikaido's eyes, and Fujigaya immediately melts into it and finally admits to himself that he wanted this from that first second Nikaido glared at him.

Nikaido is really quick figuring out how much Fujigaya likes having his hair played with, and it only takes him twirling a few strands around his long fingers for Fujigaya to gasp. Nikaido immediately takes advantage of it and slips his tongue between Fujigaya's parted lips while pulling Fujigaya with him as he leans back against the wall.

Fujigaya's honestly a little overwhelmed and a little out of control, but he likes it, it's hot and exciting and Nikaido's body is warm against his and his fingers in his hair feels amazing.

Nikaido shifts a little, his free hand sliding down to Fujigaya's hip and pulls him close enough to feel exactly how much Nikaido enjoys this too, and their kiss breaks on a mutual low groan.

“You're really fucking pretty, do you know that?” Nikaido murmurs, guiding Fujigaya's head closer to be able to press his lips against Fujigaya's throat. “I bet you know that.”

Fujigaya's head falls to the side to give him more access and his hips start rolling against Nikaido's without his brain's consent. Even if Nikaido's mostly talking in that low voice against his skin without really doing anything, it feels fantastic.

“You know what I like best? Your lips.” Nikaido goes on, his own lips brushing down Fujigaya's neck like a soft, vibrating caress as he talks.

“Oh?” Fujigaya asks when he doesn't continue right away, but he's not so drunk that he doesn't understand the hint, slowly straightening his head and making Nikaido draw back.

“Yeah.” Nikaido confirms, looking straight into Fujigaya's eyes without a hint of embarrassment and that's such a ridiculous turn-on. He's so busy staring back at Nikaido that he jumps at a touch to his lips, but when he realizes it's Nikaido's fingertips, he lets them trail over his lips once before he presses a soft kiss against them.

Nikaido's eyes darken and his hand on Fujigaya's hip tightens. “You should do that to my cock.”

Fujigaya feels his eyes widen at the blatant suggestion, because he didn't really expect it, but the words make him lick his lips and he's already sinking to his knees before Nikaido's hand on his shoulder urges him to.

Nikaido chuckles at that, and the sound is so low Fujigaya shivers as his knees meet the white tiles on the floor, and he hurries to reach for the fastenings of Nikaido's jeans.

“You're even easier than you look.” Nikaido mumbles and it takes Fujigaya a second to hear what he just said, but when he does, he pinches Nikaido's thigh enough to make him jerk.

“I could stop?” He offers, slipping his fingers inside Nikaido's jeans and underwear and starts pulling them down slowly just to be a tease, looking up at Nikaido's dark eyes and slightly pink cheeks.

“No actually I'd rather you continue.” Nikaido says, and a small gasp escapes him as Fujigaya frees his already half-hard cock.

“I can tell.” Fujigaya grins, wrapping his hand around it to stroke him a few times, looking up at how Nikaido bites his lip to hold back a sound and feels him grow harder under his fingers. “You seem to like that I'm easy.”

“You know what you should stop?” Nikaido mutters, long fingers sliding into Fujigaya's hair again and gently guides him forward. “Talking.”

Fujigaya smiles but lets himself be guided a little bit further, before he gets a good grip around the base of Nikaido's cock and leans in to lick at the tip. Nikaido's groan is way too loud for where they are, and Nikaido quickly raises a hand to his mouth to cover any following sounds. That's a shame, Fujigaya can't help but think as he wraps his lips properly around Nikaido's erection. Nikaido has a nice voice.

It's still audible though as Fujigaya gets serious with his blowjob because he is good at this, and Nikaido is loud enough to be heard even through his covering hand, which makes Fujigaya wish they could have had more privacy than this so he could hear Nikaido properly.

He finds a great spot just under the head of Nikaido's cock, and as he licks there, Nikaido's hips jerk involuntarily and he makes some kind of whining sound as his fingers tighten so good in Fujigaya's hair. This isn't going to last very long, Fujigaya can tell from the way Nikaido's thighs are shaking, but it's not like he isn't in a similar state himself, having been a little turned on by this guy ever since they argued this morning.

He places his free hand on Nikaido's hip, mostly to stop it from touching himself since alcohol wiped away those inhibitions, but as his fingertips slips under Nikaido's shirt accidentally, Nikaido's erection twitches against his lips and there's a muffled surprised sound. And so Fujigaya lets his hand slide up properly under the soft fabric of his T-shirt, splaying fingers over warm skin and there's a small sound that wants to come out of his occupied mouth as he meets firm abs. Snowboard-abs.

The sound and touch makes Nikaido shudder and it looks so _good_ , his dark eyes all for Fujigaya and his cheeks tinted with red. The hand over his mouth almost makes Fujigaya think of him being involuntarily kept quiet, and that's a very interesting thought, if he's to ask his body.

Nikaido's orgasm almost surprises him, despite the warning in form of a sharp tug at his hair, but he's not unfamiliar with swallowing and settles for it as the easiest solution. He watches Nikaido throw his head back against the wall of the stall as he cries out behind his hand and all Fujigaya can think is that this man is really damn hot. He makes a face at the taste as he swallows, and decides that next time he'll make sure Nikaido buys as girly drinks as himself, but then Nikaido's trembling hands are in his shirt urging him up and he forgets about bitter tastes.

He's barely on his feet before Nikaido pulls him up and spins them around so that Fujigaya's the one with his back against the wall, and even though his legs feel a little numb, there's not much thought left for anything when Nikaido fumbles his pants open.

Nikaido wastes no time in shoving Fujigaya's jeans down enough for it to suffice and wraps a hand around him, leaning in to hiss filthy things against Fujigaya's ear in a rough voice that makes Fujigaya's head spin. He clings to Nikaido's strong shoulders and lets himself loose control of the situation, Nikaido stroking him just right and the words he's saying are so perfectly dirty that Fujigaya can't hold out. He bites his lip as he arches and spurts over Nikaido's long fingers, loosing that last bit of his mind that keeps him coherent. When he catches his breath, it's like all tension from the entire day runs off of him, and he's happy Nikaido's still leaning into him and keeps him from sliding to the floor.

“That was good.” He manages when he's fairly certain he can speak properly.

“Yeah.” Nikaido agrees, not moving away, resting his chin on Fujigaya's shoulder, and it feels intimate in an odd but nice way. “Tomorrow night, we'll make sure we have a room, yeah?”

“Yeah.” Fujigaya grins stupidly. “After we try the snow park.”

“Definitely.” Nikaido smiles, withdrawing enough for Fujigaya to see his face. “You know what I've always wanted to try? Shower sex after having been out in the slopes.”

Fujigaya laughs but can't deny that that sounds like the best thing anyone's ever thought of, and leans in for a kiss.

The rest of this skiing trip seems to only get better.

 

~*~

 

 


End file.
